


A Comparative Analysis of Those With Finch Dæmons: Minute Differences of Personality

by finch (afinch)



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Academic Paper, Not a Crossover, Worldbuilding, blink and you'll miss it crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, did someone ask for a 20 page paper on the minute differences of finch dæmons? They did? Well, alright then, let's have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comparative Analysis of Those With Finch Dæmons: Minute Differences of Personality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amazing_E_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_E_ko/gifts).



> clicking a * will take you to an endnotes, clicking the * on the endnote will return you to where you were in the paper.

A Comparative Analysis of Those With Finch Dæmons: Minute Differences of Personality

**Introduction**

Kingdom: Animalia  
Phylum: Chordata  
Class: Aves  
Order: Passeriformes  
Family: Fringillidae  
Genus: Carduelis  
Species: C. carduelis  
Race: C. C. brytainnica 

It has been long established that the dæmon form is a personality form. One's dæmon is a connection of one's self and one's personality. Thus we know that those with the same dæmons have much of the same personality characteristics. Indeed, many couples have either the same dæmon or one of a similar species - showing a significant overlap in personality. We are likely to marry someone who reminds us of ourselves, after all, but there are the odd-bird couples, opposites on all ends, whose dæmons are complete opposites.

In this comparative analysis, we will examine the palearctic finch subgenus _Carduelis sensu stricto_ , of the genus _Carduelis sensu lato_ , focusing on the European Goldfinch (C. carduelis). The European Goldfinch is divided into two groups, with many different races. We focus on the _Carduelis carduelis carduelis_ group, in particular the _carduelis carduelis brytainnica_ race. While groups do intermate, the _brytainnica_ is native to Brytain and about 99.9% of dæmon finches are of this race and group. (Fig 1). Our analysis will show a variety of traits and the minute differences in physicality that these traits enjoy. 

** Part One: C. Carduelis and an introduction to its dæmonology **

A finch is not a finch, is not a finch. To fully break down minute personality differences, we must treat each sex separately*. Both male and female finch dæmons look remarkably similar. Each has a red face, black and white head, warm brown upperparts, white underparts with buff flanks and breast patches, and black and yellow wings. The ivory-coloured bill is long and pointed, and the tail is forked. In females, the red face does not reach the eyes; in juveniles, the head is plain and the back greyer, though the yellow stripe on the black wings is a giveaway that this is indeed a finch. It is important to take note of the physical characteristics of the finch, as we will see that it is these differences that can greatly affect personality. 

What personality traits are common to a human with a finch dæmon? A human with a finch dæmon is heavily endurant. However, they are not a 'go with the crowd' sort of person. They remain true to their nature - they might not be leaders, but they are certainly not blind followers. They are resilient in that they are not easily broken; their ideals and convictions remain with them no matter the hardship. They are social, and find solitude to be unnerving. They are persistent without being stubborn. Finally, they are, above all else, cheerful. A person with a finch dæmon is often best-suited to work in the service and caregiving industry. Many nurses have finch dæmons. It is possible, but rare, to find people with finch dæmons working as servants or secretaries. A person with a finch dæmon is not eager to serve, but eager to help - and the distinction couldn't be more important. 

These are, of course, the base personality traits, and there are differences. It would be irresponsible to say that all children who embody these traits will wind up with a finch dæmon. It would likewise irresponsible to suggest that there are not defining personality traits among those with finch dæmons. Indeed, after many years of research, and several studies (see Figure 2 for a detailed breakdown of Study1880 and Figure 3 for a breakdown of Study1995), there are differences that can be found. These two studies, while yielding quality information, are flawed, in that they account for crossbreeding of _c. carduelis_ races. The most recent study completed on finches looked only at _c. c. brytainnica_ and revealed a far more complex similarity behind the personalities of those with finch dæmons (Oxford University, 2008). 

We examined the five 'core' personality traits identified in all three studies: endurance, independence, socialness, persistence, and cheerfulness. In doing so, we picked apart each personality trait and cross-charted them with the variations in dæmon shape and colouring (fig 4). Before each test, we measured every foreseeable metric of the dæmon - even going so complex as to measure the inside colour of the finch dæmons' mouths. After each test, we charted the quantitative data out to see where correlations existed. Upon finding a correlation, we assessed the qualitative notes to determine if a personality trait was distinguishable by minute changes. The system is far from perfect, as some subjective observations had to be taken into effect, but allowing for the subjective allowed a fuller picture of personality differences and how they relate to differences in dæmons. Against each trait, we used a control group made of a random sampling of individuals and their dæmons and assigned them the same tasks to see if a trait was more prevalent in those with finch dæmons than those without a finch dæmon. 

We also noted the prevalence of a finch dæmon according to sex and race. Shockingly, those of the witch race with a finch dæmon do not have a _c. carduelis_ finch. The dæmonology of _c. carduelis_ is limited to the human race at an astonishing rate of 96.3%. The breakdown of sex tips slightly male, at 51.4%, but this is not an alarming divergence*. What we found was a complex tightening of personality traits, with little to no drastic divergence, unlike the earlier finch studies. Instead, we found that differences in personality were so minute as to be almost unnoticeable. By studying the pictures that accompanied each personality profile, we were able to concretely map out the physical characters of a dæmon finch and how subtle divergences reveal subtle divergences in personality. 

The traits we have selected have been defined as narrowly as possible to give us the broadest metric for measuring differences within these traits. We took the base trait guide, laid down in 1888 and expanded upon its descriptions to give a much narrower focus of the traits. No longer is cheerful simply 'someone who is often happy', as we have taken the trait of cheerful and broken it down into more complex parts. Someone who is cheerful has a distinct outlook on life, and a distinct way in which their cheerfulness guides them. It is important to remember that these are not absolute definitions of traits as all traits are deeply complex and contain levels within levels - as an alethiometer shows us. We attempt to look into some of those levels here. 

** Part Two: Personality Traits **

**Trait One: Endurance**

People who are heavily endurant do not wallow in times of crisis or upheaval. They do not react in confusion to a change of orders at work, or a change in the way that things are done. If, for instance, a project on their job requires them to attend work second shift rather than the first they are accustomed to, they will quickly manage their sleep schedule to accommodate the change. Other, non-adaptable, people will struggle for days, sometimes even weeks, in this environment. Of course, there are other types of adaptability too, and one of them is in social situations - a heavily adaptable individual will not feel put out in a small group gathering, or a large social party - they are able to flit between conversations easily.

Endurant people make some of the best conversationalists, as they can relate any conversation to something more palatable for themselves. This is not to say that those who are heavily adaptable are skilled liars - though that is a component that does bear further research. Rather, they are quite deft at steering conversations in a direction they themselves are more comfortable with. Endurant people make great salesmen, as well as great PR managers. Many journalists also enjoy this trait. 

In quantifying this personality trait, each subject was given a series of simple tasks to do, with challenges added in as time went on. Those who were able to complete their test the fastest, had a higher adaptability score given. Three tasks were given, with scores arranged from 1-25, based on time (fig 5). Colour and leg length appeared to be the indicators here. A later analysis displayed an interesting correlation between maturity and colour, leading us to draw the conclusion that adaptability increases with maturity. To test this, we laid maturity scores against our adaptability scores, and showed a positive correlation (fig 6). The more mature a person is, the more able to adapt they are, and the deeper coloured their dæmon is. No other such personality scores were correlated in as dramatic way as these were. Independent analysis will have to be done on whether this is universal across dæmons. 

As for the differences in adaptability among those with finch dæmons, we found the finch leg-length of those with a higher adaptability score to be slightly lower than those with a smaller adaptability score (fig 7). An examination that proved difficult to quantify was the resiliency of our subjects. While most persons with finch dæmons are incredibly resilient, finding a way to measure the differences was a bit of a challenge. We finally questioned each subject on the hardships in their life, and then asked their responses to those hardships. What we found was that those who managed to rebound more quickly from their hardships had dæmons with slightly longer beaks (fig 8). 

The scores for the control group crossed into the threshhold of the scores for the finch dæmon group, suggesting suggesting not that endurance isn't prevalent in those with finch dæmons, but that endurance is close to a universal trait. It should be noted, however, that those with finch dæmons did score higher than the control group, but not by much (fig 9). This doesn't discount the importance of endurance on a person with a finch dæmon, as the differences, small though they were, had a large impact on dæmon leg-length and beak length.

**Trait Two: Independence**

Anyone who shuns a rule or regulation, or defies another, for any reason, is often called, even if temporarily, independent. What a disservice that does to not only the individual, but truly independent individuals. Independence should not be confused for defiance, as the two are different traits, with different physical indicators. An independent person is unwaveringly dedicated to choosing their own path. They understand the need for structure and order yet when it comes in discordance with their own view, they will seek instead a new path. 

Independence can be seen as both a negative and a positive personality trait. There are truly independent thinkers, such as Lord Asriel, who died determined to find a way to a new world. So dedicated was Lord Asriel, he ignored all warnings and died at the North Pole during the geomagnetic reversal. No world was ever found, nor was there any evidence, but still Lord Asriel pressed on. In that instance, his independence was seen as both a positive and a negative. He was one of the first to openly defy the former Magisterium, a positive, but the negative aspects came with his utter disregard for his own safety in searching out his hypothesis. 

While not all defiance is a mark of true independence, it remains a good place to start. We examined the criminal and school records of all our subjects to ascertain how easily they submitted to authority. Each metric was weighed and each subject given a 'Recalcitrancy Score' (fig 10). This was the most varied of the attributes assigned to each subject. Some subjects had very low scores, some had much higher scores. On the surface, it would appear there is no such correlation between dæmon differences and the independent streak of an individual. This becomes more evident when most physical characteristics of the finch dæmon are laid against the scores (fig 11). However, one physical characteristic not often measured is the length of the feathers on a bird dæmon. There was a slight increase in feather length among those with higher Recalcitrancy scores (fig 12). 

However, the control group revealed something interesting. People without finch dæmons were not likely to be more or less independent than their non-finch dæmon counterparts. The physical differences for higher independence scores exist within each dæmon category (fig 13) and not as a diversified whole. There are likely other physical traits of other dæmons that reflect a person's independence differences, but we did not examine those. 

What does this mean for those with finch dæmons? It simply means that while independence differences are a measured and variable trait among those with finch dæmons, there isn't any evidence to suggest that someone with a finch dæmon is more or less independent than their non-finch dæmon counterparts. Independence is, based on our data, not a dæmon-specific trait. There is something else that drives a person to be independent - perhaps its categorization as a personality trait needs to be re-evaluated. 

**Trait Three: Social**

Humans are, by their nature, social creatures. Those who do not socialize are more likely to suffer from depression and early death (Depression in Recluses, London University, 2004). There are varying levels of societal classes - those with pack dæmons, for example, are more likely to be sociable than their non-pack counterparts. A person with a snake or a cat for a dæmon is someone who prefers solitude. Most people with bird dæmons are social, though there are some exceptions* A finch is not one of those exceptions. 

To determine the social aspect of a person with a finch dæmon, we relied on a questionnaire that asked not only how often an individual sought out social situations, but the level of enjoyment they received from seeking out those situations. As fig 14 shows, the situations we asked about varied from office parties to dinner out with friends. We then asked our subjects to give an hourly estimate of how long they enjoyed each social activity before it was no longer a good experience. Not surprisingly, those who sought out more social situations and received enjoyment from seeking them out enjoyed each social activity longer (fig 15). Each subject was then ranked based on an aggregate of all three scores (fig 16). 

The discernible difference in those dæmons of more social people isn't quite a physical trait, but an auditory one. Most bird vocalizations are complex, and cover a wide range of frequencies, and there is often considerable variation in pitch within a species, making it hard to use pitch alone as an identification clue. However, we examined the upslur and downslur of finch dæmons after asking them to repeat several simple phrases. Even when repeating a mundane phrase, people with a higher score revealed finch dæmons with a higher pitch overall, and less deviation in the pitch (fig 17 and fig 18). 

We narrowed our control to only a random assortment of bird dæmons (fig 19) as pitch is an auditory trait unique to birds. After examining the upslur and downslur of various other bird dæmons, we can see that finch dæmons score highest (fig 20). Therefore, we can conclude that those with finch dæmons are more social than those with any other dæmon, even those with other bird dæmons. A different metric would have to be used to compare the socialness of those with finch dæmons to other individuals with non-bird dæmons. There are likely other ways to measure the social aspect of an individual, but our data do not support any physical indicators on those with finch dæmons. 

While witches have bird dæmons, and indeed, some witches do have finch dæmons, it is worth noting that witches are not seen as social individuals. As our study excluded witches, there is no analysis of how witches bird dæmons factor into the dæmonology of a finch dæmon. 

**Trait Four: Stubbornness**

People who are persistence keep at something doggedly against all disincentives. Not to be confused with a stubborn person, as a stubborn person will not yield in light of good evidence to yield. Stubborn people are persistent, but not all persistent people are stubborn. Those with finch dæmons cross solidly over into stubborn. A stubborn person will insist on finishing a task, even if said task is detrimental to themselves in the end. A persistent person will recognize the futility and re-evaluate. People who are not either will abandon a task or idea quickly, often deeming it not worth their time to continue. To a stubborn individual, abandoning is seen as not worth the time, as the loss of time already invested is counted against finishing the task. 

Stubbornness is almost never seen as a positive trait. When managed carefully, stubbornness can be a huge asset. Stubborn people are quite persistent and determined to finish a task; theologians are quite stubborn, as are journalists. Stubbornness does not lend itself well to social situations, as a stubborn person can quickly become exasperating, but when stubbornness is controlled in social settings, it gets relabled 'determination'. 

Quantifying this personality trait proved to be difficult, as we had to come up with a metric for measuring how stubborn an individual was. Each participant had to complete a general questionnaire (fig 21) before participating. Using the questionnaires, we challenged the participants, even going so far as to fabricate examples and data against their beliefs. For example, one of the subjects, subject 4, defined herself as a political conservative. Using the common definition of a conservative, we challenged her on policy and social issues, even going so far as to make outlandish claims about various conservative social policies. The goal was to present overwhelming evidence against their belief in order to get them to concede the point.

How long each subject lasted before conceding was noted. We did this across a range of seven questionnaire questions, challenges subjects on everything from political viewpoint to what they considered the best book of all time. The times for each challenged questionnaire point are seen in Fig 22. The longer a person resisted us, the more determined/stubborn they were. Results vary from question to question, as each subject did not feel passionately about all the questions. At the end, we asked each subject to rank the subjects in order of most importance to them (Fig 23). We then only examined the top three subjects ranked by each individual.

We found that the higher ranked a subject was, the longer a subject would resist being told they were wrong. Times of the three were averaged for a final 'stubbornness score'. Those with a higher stubbornness score had dæmons with wingspans up to 4cm longer than those with lower scores (fig 24). Height of the finch dæmon was also measured, and again, those deemed to be 'more stubborn' had less of a pronounced effect, with differences up to 2 cm (fig 25).

When measured against our control group, the differences were striking - overall, people without finch dæmons had a lower stubbornness score. There are other dæmons that are the result of stubborn personalities, but the average person is not wildy stubborn, suggesting strongly that this is a trait highly developed among those with finch dæmons. The evidence of the difference in scores bears this out, as does the pronounced differences within those with finch dæmons.

**Trait Five: Cheerfulness**

What is cheerfulness? It is not just the act of being happy, but the act of promoting happiness as well. Everyone gets cheerful at times - it's a fact of human nature that there are things that will make us happy, just as there are things that will make us sad. A cheerful person will not dwell on bad things, and will find ways to focus on the positive. A cheerful person goes out of their way to find something redeeming in people - as if the idea of a person with no goodness is impossible to them. Cheerful people want to help - especially with spreading their cheerful outlook to others. Volunteers, mentors, teachers, and guides 

Cheerfulness is the most consistent trait. Each subject was ranked on a scale of 1-100, given a cheerfulness metric (fig 26). While one might assume that cheerfulness is a highly subjective component of a person and their dæmon, a questionnaire was given to those in the study, indicating how they felt about certain topics, and how they usually respond to certain situations. Each question was weighted accordingly, and the subjects assigned an end score, where 1 indicates a general unhappiness with life, and 100 indicates an individual who does not feel sadness on any level. The highest score given for the subjects was 86, and the median was 82 - higher than in most humans with other dæmons (a 2004 study of humans and dæmons done by a New Denmark University indicated a median score of 67 across the countries studied. A further 2005 world-wide study (Happiness in Individuals, Salem Institute, 2009) indicated a median score of 42). With the high and the median having only a range of 4, this also represents a very clear picture, with little to no deviation among the cheerfulness rank of those with finch dæmons. What does this tell us? Simply that those with finch dæmons are happier than their non-finch dæmon counterparts. 

We would be remiss not to point out the minute deviations in the score. A further examination of the score of the persons reveals that those people with a lower score have smaller family units than those with a higher score. Those with a higher score have at least attended a College. Curiously, faith had no discernable impact on the cheerfulness score of the subjects (fig 27). As the figure shows, the faith metrics varied widely across the range of scores. 

The physical trait that defined cheerfulness was an odd one - and not anything that had been hypothesized. Our initial hypothesis had been that pitch would be a defining trait for the more cheerful finch dæmons. That difference fit into the social differences of finch dæmons, and not the cheerfulness of the finch dæmons. Instead, the white spots that adorn finch dæmons was correlated with cheerfulness. The higher the cheerfulness score, the more spots that would appear on a finch dæmon (fig 28). A truly cheerful person will have a dæmon adorned with white spots on the wings, while a moderately cheerful person will have a few spots. Only those people who scored lower on cheerfulness than the average of Brytain had no spots on their dæmons. It should be noted, however, that of the test subjects, this rarity only applied to one of them - a curious anomaly, but an anomaly nevertheless. 

** Part Three: 'Other' Traits and Their Effects On Dæmonoloy **

The three traits in this section are not personality traits, but have a huge bearing overall on the behaviour of an individual and thus their personality. It is not just personality that affects a person and the subsequent changes in their dæmon. Some dæmon changes are a result of other factors. The 2011 study on Non-Personality Dominant Dæmon Changes (Nippon College of Dæmonology) argues that anything environmental plays a huge role in the slight changes among same dæmon type to same dæmon type.

Our hypothesis was that even these non-personality traits would have an impact on the physicality of a finch dæmon. As these are inter-dæmon specific traits, we did not assign a control group of non-finch dæmons. Our testing subjects were the same from the earlier studies, to ensure greatest accuracy with results. 

**Other Trait One: Faith**

John the Baptist was said to have a finch dæmon. So too was Mary, the mother of the Christ. Many Jewish prophets are also said to have had finch dæmons. So prevalent is the myth of the finch dæmon in Christian that works depicting the Christ have a finch present, even if it is not a dæmon. Thus the finch has come to symbolize the idea of goodness and purity against sin, which is often symbolized as a cat. In the famous painting The Dæmon Battle by Michelangelo, it is a flock of finches defending the gates of heaven from three lynx. God guides the lynx, while Xaphania, the angel who rebelled against God, guides the 'sinful' lynx.

While dæmons do enter the faith lexicon, it is important to realize that faith is a personal matter, and not a matter of personality, which dæmons are the manifestation of. While a finch might hold religious symbolism, a finch dæmon does not hold that same symbolism. We cannot build up a finch dæmon as holy, if only because we would have to tear down all those with cat dæmons as unholy. Many great religious leaders have held cats for dæmons. Pope Pius XI had a grand tabby for a dæmon. It is interesting that in the discussion of his dæmon, Samantha, she is said to compliment Pius' demureness and humbleness. No-one has suggested that Samantha revealed some inner devil to Pius. 

Our testing backs up the idea that faith isn't a personality trait; delving into the faith scores, no patterns emerged as a result of personality, though job hierarchy was a curious by-finding of the study. Regardless of all other scores and weights on a dæmon and personality, those with higher-level jobs have a lower faith score than the others (fig 29). It is still too early to see if this is the beginning of the repercussions from the fall of the Magisterium. While the fall started over ten years ago, the dismantling of the Magisterium was not complete until two years ago. It is conceivable that those who clung to the faith-based Magisterium were denied higher-level jobs from those eager to diminish their relationship and move into a new era. This is only conjecture at this time; as no earlier studies measured faith, the data are inconclusive at best, and further tests will need to be done to determine what other effects, if any, faith has on a dæmon. 

**Other Trait Two: Geography**

A curious by-product of the 2008 study was the geographical breakdown of the subjects - where they were born, and where they live now. Much like faith, geography is also a factor in dæmon-lore and stories of people. Pere Noel, the beloved European toy-giver, has a beautiful reindeer dæmon named Raoul. Reindeer are a very nomadic animal, chasing across frozen tundras for food and mates. Very fitting then, that a man who is said to traverse the world giving toys to good boys and girls has a dæmon who is well-accustomed to travelling as well. You won't see Pere Noel with a dæmon that prefers to stay in one place. Likewise, in Corean Mythology, the creator Mireuk has a musk deer dæmon. Fitting, as he not only becomes one with his dæmon, but flees his creation. Musk deer leave their habitats as they grow older to find new ones.

To study this particular change ourselves, and to see if geography was more than just lore, we assigned each subject a 'mobility' score based on how many kilometres they live currently from their place of birth (fig 30). A person who has never lived outside the place of their birth had a score of zero, going up as high as a person who had moved a whopping 16 times from their place of birth and was assigned the maximum score of 50. 

The lower the mobility score, the bigger the finch, by ounce. Those who do not migrate to an area outside of their birth have larger birds by gram (fig 31). This is likely what accounts for the severe lack of finch dæmons in witches, as the witches travel great distances over the course of their lives, and many girls are born in human settlements and move to the witch clans when they come of age. It has not been studying, but it bears more investigation, into whether a bird will gain weight or lose weight if a person is to move back to the place of their birth, or move away from it. Such a study would require an intense follow-up of a person and their dæmon and would require the lifetime of the participants to gather accurate data. 

For now, smaller dæmons means a person is more mobile, while a less mobile person will have a larger finch dæmon. There are some concerns raised about nourishment levels on size of dæmon. As our study include Gyptians, sea-wanderers who are poor and malnourished, we can safely say that dæmons are a product of personality and a few geographical indicators. There seems to be no evidence that being malnourished makes for a difference in the physical appearance of a dæmon. 

**Other Trait Three: Maturity**

Another personality trait non-specific to the finch is maturity. Everyone has a biological age, but that does not mean their personality age matches their biological age. Some seem 'older than their years', while others we would simply call immature or bratty. Once again, mythology points to this being a factor in the physical appearance of the dæmon. In Lapland culture, Loki is a trickster god. Fitting then, that is dæmon is a ferret. It is curious though, how Loki's dæmon is presented - very dull coloured and a bit ratty looking. Contrast that with Thor's regal crane dæmon, always presented with crisp, bold colours. Were the mythological writers and artists on to something? 

If you look carefully at a person who appears to be immature relative to their biological, there is a large chance the head of their finch dæmon is duller than others, and may not even have the characteristic red face, depending on how behind their biological age they are. 

Likewise, someone who appears older beyond their years will have a dæmon with deeper red colouring around the eyes. For some males, this means their female dæmon can have a red face that extends to the eyes. For some females, their male dæmon can have a deeper red face, and a golden glow to the yellow strips on his wings. It is interesting that size and maturity have no correlation. Attempts were made to show this correlation but the scatterplot (fig 32) shows no correlation between maturity and dæmon size. 

The most prominent reason for this is that size of dæmon is not an indicator of biological maturity - the settling of the dæmon indicates that a child has reached the biological point of adulthood. However, simply reaching a biological mark does not mean that one has reached an emotional maturity, which the colouring of the dæmon indicates. Those who act childish despite their settled dæmon will see a fading of colour in their dæmon. It is possible to see a dæmon develop a deepening of the colour of their dæmon. Likewise, if someone regresses, their dæmon's colour will fade. 

** Conclusion  **

It is possible to, on a first meeting, asses a person by closely examining their finch dæmon. Strictly theoretically, it would be possible to isolate a person from their finch dæmon and have an independent third party match the proper dæmon to human*. The C. C. brytainnica race of finch dæmons are a varied lot, and an assessment of personality and dæmon revealed just as much variation as was expected. 

As we have shown, there are five distinct personality traits, and three more secondary traits that have minute differences in a finch dæmon. A person who is more endurant will have a finch dæmon with longer legs and longer beaks; this trait is dominant in those with finch dæmons. Those individuals who are truly independent will have dæmons with longer feathers, though this trait is not dominant to those with finch dæmons. Persons who are more social will find their finch dæmons have a higher pitch, this is a trait highly selective to those with finch dæmons. A person more cheerful will find their dæmon has more white spots on their wings, again, this trait is highly selective to those with finch dæmons. A stubborn person will have a finch dæmon that is taller with a longer wingspan; this trait is dominant in those with finch dæmons.

In addition, we looked at some non-personality traits that still have a great effect on a person and their personality. These traits were examined strictly within those with finch dæmons; a more mature person will have a dæmon that is bolder and richer in colour. Those who remain close to home have weightier birds. The only inconclusive trait tested was faith. 

The data collectively reveal an interesting portrait of those individuals with finch dæmons. Two people with finch dæmons who fall on opposite ends of every trait will have two very different looking finch dæmons to those looking closely. Likewise, those who do not look closely and only see two finch dæmons would see these two people as appearing to be very opposite. This is why it is imperative to look closely at any dæmon, to see the truth of personality revealed. 

\--

Endnotes

*There are many debates about those individuals having a dæmon as the same-sex as them. Most scholars have come to conclude that there is nothing distinguishing about those with same-sex dæmons. There are individuals with opposite sex dæmons who prefer to have romantic relations of those the same sex as them. There are individuals in servant positions with same-sex dæmons, as well as leaders of countries with same-sex dæmons. While there is nothing to suggest that there is any underlying characteristic or personality difference of those with same-sex dæmons, our study wanted to make absolute certain there was no marring of the data results, thus we chose to exclude those with same-sex dæmons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Curiously, New Denmark finches, _Carduelis tristis_ , distinguishable by their lack of red around the eyes, and ability to chance colour in the winter months, skew very heavily male. This is not to say that there are a higher amount of New Denmark women with _c. tristis_ dæmons, as the Western Continent - in particular the Republic of Texas - have a much higher percentage of same-sex dæmons than their European counterparts. The comparisons end there, as the sorrowful finches of New Denmark differ greatly from the cheerful, happy finches of Europe and Brytain. _C. t. pallidus_ is a unique sub-species in that while the dæmons trend male, they are also immensely popular amongst the witches. Curiously, _C. t. pallidus_ are not as geography bound as _c. c. brytainnica_ , though a more detailed comparison of the finch sub-genuses will need to be analysed for further explanation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Witches are, of course, a very obvious exception. While certain witches might be social within their own communities, witches are very insular as a whole. Aside from witches, monks are the largest exception to bird dæmons and socialness. Monks are isolationist, though there are monks that do have bird dæmons. Many Gyptians also have bird dæmons - though you'll want to be wary of any social Gyptian and what con they're trying to pull on you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* This is in reference to the horrible atrocities carried out on innocent children at the Bolvangor research station back in the early 2000s. Communities were terrorized by what came to be known as 'Gobblers', creatures who would come and steal children whose dæmons had not settled. Though the temporary geomagnetic reversal caused a nice distraction, eventually the truth behind the atrocities came to light. Many consider the revelation that it was performed under the order of the Magisterium to the be the start of the fall of the Magisterium. Any discussion of separating a person from their dæmon to do any sort of analysis is strictly theoretical. Were it to be done, the surviving research from Bolvangor suggests that the depression that comes from such a terrible separation would make any analysis moot. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much that went into this. Blood, sweat. Tears. Furious ideas bounded about in chat because my paper was short (why hello discussion of Thor and Loki's daemons), *****'s amazing 'grading' and helping hand throughout the whole thing, frustration with proper paper formatting guidelines, curious facts about animals as well as mythological beings, more facts about finches than I knew what to do with, and most importantly, an absolute love for the prompt. I love worldbuilding, and I think the line about a 20 page paper ("Your fic could be a twenty page analysis of minute differences between the personalities of people with finch daemons and I would love it.") was a throwaway line, but it was unbelievably awesome, and I really hope I managed to deliver what you were hoping for with it.
> 
> PS: I'm sorry I didn't make the figures. Writing a 20-page paper, even a fandom 20-page paper is quite time consuming!
> 
> And thank you so much to kristin for helping me with the endnotes.


End file.
